Forever Happy
by 97S.A.M
Summary: Hanna has lived her life with a changed Maria. As Maria's dying wish, Hanna goes to visit the Cullens, on behalf of Maria to apologize to Jasper. Soon the Cullens decide to take her. With twists and turns Hanna is finally Forever Happy.


I knocked on the door. A man who looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Hanna." I answered.

He must have caught my scent because he then ushered me through the door. I looked around the open glass house.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Is there a Jasper Whitlock here?" I asked.

"Well, yes, he's Jasper Hale now," the man said, "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. Why don't you tell us your story?" He suggested while a petite woman came to stand at his side. We sat down in the living room and I began. "Well, I'm half human, half vampire. Well, I guess I'm more human than vampire. I killed my mother in childbirth, like most of my kind. I was more human than vampire, so my father cast me out. I smell too much like a vampire, though for anyone to realize that I'm mostly human. I am a shield and I can also talk to animals. Anyway, by talking to animals, I was able to survive. I stayed with them and hunted with them. When I say hunted, I mean more like a human. I hate the taste of blood, and prefer human food more. I moved around a lot. I always stayed in the South though. Eventually, I made my way to Texas. There I met Maria, yes, the same Maria Jasper knew. Maria had changed since Jasper met her though. She was actually a Christian vampire. All the greed had been erased, she easily forgot the past. She witnessed to me and I became saved. I traveled with Maria until I was about 15 years old. I was a very, very smart child, and picked up in things very fast. We became missionaries. One day we decided to travel to Volterra. She wanted to witness to the Volturi, but they wanted nothing of it. She tried again and again, I told her to move on, and we could go somewhere else, but she was determined. I was right; soon they grew tired of her. As she lay dying, she told me to go and tell Jasper Whitlock that she was very sorry, for everything that she had ever done to him, and everything she had made him do. It was her last wish. The last she had heard was that they had moved to Denali, so I traveled up there. I meet the Denali clan, who were very nice by the way. They told me that you had moved to Forks, and here I am!" I finished, sweeping out my arms.

"Well, there's an interesting story." Carlisle said. Behind him6 teenagers came in. I could tell they were vampires by their pale skin and their scent.

"Uh, Hanna, let me introduce you to my family. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, Rosalie." Carlisle said pointing to each person.

"Hanna will be staying with us for a while." Esme said, looking at me, smiling gently.

"Wait, no, I mean-" I stammered. I didn't want to be a burden.

"No buts! You need a place to stay? You can stay with us!" Esme urged. I hesitated.

"We're going to be amazing friends!" Alice insisted. I smiled. I liked her already. I told them all, my story. Carlisle and Esme sat patiently and looked at me with the same interest they had the first time I had told my story.

"So Jasper, Maria says she's really sorry, everything. She hopes you'll forgive her. It was her dying wish that I tell you." I told him.

"Thank you," he said, "You don't know how much that means to me." He said thoughtfully. I smiled.

"Well, since you're part of the family now, we need to think up a story to tell everyone." Edward said.

"You're Carlisle and Esme's new foster kid, Hanna Cullen." Jasper said. Hanna Cullen, it kind of had a nice ring to it. "You were Alice, Emmett, and Edward's cousin. Your parents died in a horrible car accident, so Carlisle and Esme took you in." Jasper finished.

"Fine with me." I shrugged.

"Well, if you're a Cullen now, you're gonna have to dress like one too," Alice said grinning from ear to ear, "I'm taking you shopping!"

"Ugh!" I groaned. I hated shopping.

She sped all the way to Seattle where we got shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and shoes. Alice also had a custom made Cullen emblem necklace made for me. As we speed back home, my stomach growled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you had to eat."She apologized. We ran through the McDonald's drive-through and grabbed a Southern Style Chicken sandwich. Being from the South, I loved everything Southern, food. I also loved to cook it. Cooking was one of my few talents. But like I loved to say, you can take a Girl out of the South, but you can't take the South out of the girl.

When we got home, Esme showed me to Alice's room.

"I'm sorry we don't have a bedroom for you right now. I'm in the process of remodeling Edward's old bedroom since kind of moved out. When I'm done with it you're welcome to have it. But like I said, we normally don't have guests." Esme said apologetically.

"No! It's okay, I'm just glad I have a place to stay for the night." I smiled.

"Well, you're always welcome here!" Esme said, smiling back.

I went to bed, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. And so began my life as a Cullen.


End file.
